


Those Lips

by arrow_through_my_writers_block



Series: New Beginnings - Arrow Season 4 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Season 04 Speculation, engagement ring - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrow_through_my_writers_block/pseuds/arrow_through_my_writers_block
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Felicity finds the engagement ring, her loud voice is enough to drive Oliver crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Lips

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt fill from [this list](http://arrow-through-my-writers-block.tumblr.com/post/131854139265/101-fluffy-prompts). #30: Can I kiss you?

She was talking to him in her loud voice, which basically meant she was yelling at him. But politely and adorably - like she did everything else in life. If it were anyone else he might be angry. Fuming. Exploding into accusations in an attempt to redirect the fire to someone or something else. Oliver knew that a few years ago he might have stormed off with a hasty curse or glared at her until she gave up. But now he listened. He listened to her every word.

Every word that flew out of that gorgeous mouth, lips painted a brilliant pink. Like that last time she had used the loud voice. In the old lair, scolding he and Digg like they were children. And he had clung to every word in both fear and absolute lust. It had been difficult to focus on anything outside of her delicious lips and pinchable ass. When she had walked away he couldn’t help but let his gaze follow after her.

“Earth to Oliver!”

He shook his head, daydreams fading away quickly. “Huh?”

“Are you going to explain yourself?”

 _Fuck. So much for listening…_  “Uh… explain… what exactly?”

She waved her hand around, making it impossible for his eyes to see what she held. It was a blur, so he focused on her lips. Bright pink. Pursed into a stern line. Somehow even an angry expression was sexy on Felicity. “Oliver. Focus. Please explain why  _this_  was in our bowl of decorative stones.”

Finally her hand ceased its dance and he caught sight of the glinting ring in her hand. The engagement ring.  _You can do this, Oliver… just… act sweet…_ “That’s an engagement ring,” he said, nonchalantly, with a smile.

“And what was it doing in the bowl?” She began to pace and didn’t let him answer. “I mean, that’s not the place for an engagement ring… It should be in a gift box with a ribbon, hidden, waiting for the perfect moment to be given away.” Her words were clear, but the view of her ass was even more so, hugged in that deep purple skirt.

“I know…”

“And yet you seemed to think something this gorgeous was perfect to include in an object of home decor. Seriously Oliver, this looks…incredibly expensive…”

“It was my mother’s,” he murmured as she continued to ramble and pace, drawing his eyes with each movement, each word. Her lips formed words and her hips swayed with each step, mesmerizing him. He stood up, unable to stop himself anymore.

“…and I don’t even wanna think about how much you spent on this… And, on that note-”

“Can I kiss you?” He was in front of her, halting her in mid-pace and mid-sentence.

“No you cannot kiss me!” Then her face, previously angry, fell into shock. “Wait…Can you repeat that?”

“Can I kiss you?”

She waved off his question, shaking her head. “No, not that… Before that.”

He grinned. “It was my mother’s.”

She held up the ring, examining it. “This was your mother’s engagement ring?”

He nodded, pulling her into his arms and focusing in on her pink lips, gearing up for the kiss her knew had to happen. It was inevitable.

But she struggled against his embrace and burst into a new set of paces. “If this is your mother’s ring, then why the hell did you think it was okay to put it into home decor?” Before he could answer, she moved on. “And if you were going to propose, why didn’t you? And why would you leave it somewhere I would inevitably find it?”

“ _Felicity_ , stop please.” He was done listening and watching. He was wound up tight and needed her to stop. She came to a halt in front of him, her lips pursed once more, annoyed by his interruption. “Yes. I am going to propose to you. Yes. It is my mother’s ring. Yes. I am a total idiot. But right now I am fucking turned on and would love to kiss you. Can I do that?”

Begrudgingly, she nodded, letting a silence fall that was only broken by the sound of his hands unzipping her skirt. 


End file.
